


i could get used to your company, step inside

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [3]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Melky isn't slick enough to hide anything from his mother, especially not his super secret boyfriend. Also in which Mama Melky is awesome and Ryan Vogelsong for once has to think about whether he's making the right decision. Ryder's just there for the ice cream.</p><p>Title taken from Amaryllis by Shinedown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i could get used to your company, step inside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a machine tonight, apparently. Again, no shame.

Melky is milling around the Derby, sometimes watching as the families visit and sometimes watching his teammates give interviews. He listens carefully to the people around him, proud of himself for making sense of most of what he's hearing. His English is improving every day, and while he can't always say what he means, he can generally understand the people around him. He'll admit he's been trying harder since being traded to the Giants and chalks that up to Ryan. The first few weeks they barely understood each other but they made it work. Melky uses English mostly with Ryan, but he's been teaching Ryan Spanish and Ryan's even taught him some Japanese.

He's standing next to Matt Cain, making faces at Hartley to hear her giggle when his mother and grandmother reappear after taking Yoleadny to the bathroom for Pablo.

“Mama! You are enjoying yourself?”

“Oh yes. Chelsea Cain, she's a darling. Consuela called, her stupid son, he marries without telling her! And to that awful woman... the one with the mole.” His mother sighs, Matt beams and Melky stifles a giggle. “But that's not important. The house, I am guessing it is empty.”

Melky blinks. “Of course it is. We're both here.”

“Your boyfriend, he went home to visit his family?”

Melky's mouth runs dry. “I...”

“You can hide nothing from your mother, I know about Ryan. Sneaking him in and out of your bedroom from the guest room... as if you were teenagers instead of grown men! 'My friend Ryan.' Ha! I know you, Melky Astacio. You're in love with that boy. And all of his things lying about the house, his clothes in your closet and the laundry.” 

“I.. we haven't talked about it, thought it was better to pretend we were just friends in front of you. He knew we were moving very fast and he's older. He didn't want to offend or upset you.” Melky mumbles, feeling very much like a chastised boy with both his mother and grandmother staring him down in such disapproval. He'd never told them he was gay, although he was sure his mother knew anyways. He wasn't even going to attempt to guess what his grandmother thought. “And he would not want to make you uncomfortable by being in the house when I am not. His son came out to visit during the break.”

“Foolish, both of you. You're grown men and you're in love, I can tell. Such stars in your eyes!” His grandmother interjects, smiling and reaching up to pat Melky's cheek. He blushes and offers her a shy smile.

His mother smiles and shakes her head. “He is always over there! Every night, every day off. The sneakiness is what offends. And call him, tell him to bring his boy. I'm sure he's not feeding the child properly. There is food in the house. If the boy is not fed properly, how will he ever follow in his father's footsteps?” His mother sounds both disapproving and devious. “Tell him to move in properly while we are gone. I will expect him there when we return.”

“I'll... call him.” Melky answers, a bit dazed.

He glances around, having forgotten where they were, but no one is paying them much mind . He can not handle this conversation on the phone and settles for texting, expressing his mother's wishes to Ryan and taking comfort in knowing that this will be far more panic inducing and uncomfortable for his boyfriend than it will be for him.

***

Ryan is considering what the hell to feed Ryder. His son is currently watching Spongebob, happily oblivious to his bare bones surroundings. It's almost an embarrassment to bring his baby back here, with practically nothing in the apartment or the refrigerator. There's beer, soda, milk that's soured and that's about it. Some ramen and mac & cheese. 

Except the text is from Melky, telling him that his mother has given quite strict orders for Ryan to move in already and to do it tonight. It makes his heart leap into his throat. He knew they were moving fast but it's only about five months. He didn't know they had reached this point. And it isn't that he didn't want this... he just wasn't sure he would ever get it, regardless of the time he spent at Melky's. Because they always came in the house through the stairs at the back that led to the second floor where there was a door that led straight into Melky's bedroom. _Their_ bedroom now, if Ryan wanted it to be.

He watches his boy, biting his lip and wondering if this is the right move. If it's too big of a change to put Ryder through, even if Nicole has a new boyfriend already. She'd supported Ryan, hating that their marriage was ending but wanting him to be happy. She'd accepted him for who he was, never judging and only loving. If Melky made him happy, if this was what he already knew it was, true love, the real thing, she wouldn't care. She would be okay with it.

Living with both Melky _and_ his mother would take getting used to. But it would be worth it, because he would have Melky and they would learn to make it work. He knows how Whitey feels now, understands what he said after Sanchez had been traded for Melky. He'd said that he knew that Sanchez would never leave him, that even when they were apart they were together and that's what love was. Strength and happiness and faith.

Thinking back settles it and Ryan strides into his bedroom, stuffing the few clothes that remain in his apartment into a dufflebag. Throwing that and his gear bag over his shoulder, he heads back into the living room and grabs Ryder's bags as well. “C'mon baby, you want to go see daddy's new house?”

“New?” Ryder perks up, hoping up and turning the TV off. “Yes! Do we get ice cream? Mommy had ice cream at her new house.”

“Yeah, I think we can do ice cream.” Ryan laughs, shooing his son out the door of his apartment and locking it behind him. There's not even a truckload of things left, he can get them later, after Ryder's gone back to Nicole. Ryder jumps up and down in the elevator, singing some song Ryan doesn't recognize.

There's something about this that gives him strength, that tells him he's doing the right thing and he's not going to look back. He loads their bags into his truck and straps Ryder into the back. They sing along to Journey together on the ride, forty five minutes and it reminds him how much he hates traffic and why he'd initially brought clothing and other things to Melky's house. It had been a pain to have to make an hour and a half round trip every time he needed fresh clothes.

Ryder's kicking his feet and bouncing when they pull into the driveway, the ice cream they'd made a pit stop for in his lap. Ryan gets out and unbuckles Ryder, picking his boy up and taking the ice cream in the other hand. In two trips he has their things inside, his in his and Melky's room and Ryder's in the guest room that Maria keeps in such pristine condition that he's technically supposed to have been, but never actually has been, sleeping in.

Ryder gets the run of the house, squealing with delight over the tank of “Nemos! And and and daddy, there's a DORY!” It takes some time to get him calmed down but Ryan manages to settle him on the couch, Tangled in the DVD player and bowls of banana split ice cream in their laps. He leans over, kissing Ryder's curls and smoothing him down.

“What do you think? Like it?” Ryan asks, chuckling when Ryder beams around a mouthful of ice cream and nods. “Yeah, me too. Welcome home buddy.”


End file.
